puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yokomoko
Yokomoko is an independent pirate in the . Yokomoko is a senior officer of Speakeasy and prince of the flag in the . He started his voyage around July 2004 with just one thought in his mind, that this game wouldn't keep him occupied for long, but how wrong he was. 2004 was possibly the the most inportant year for him since he started, he found his very first crew, very first piratey friends, and his first ship that was High Tuna, of which was shared between him and a very early (still lime) Branflakes, of which Yokomoko later come to own fully and painted her the awesome lime, blue of which she still is now. Life Story It all began around July 2004 whilst bored in the summer holidays from school. He was kean to know and explore the vast horizons he was about to discover. But it all started from one little jobbing of which shaped Yokomoko's pirating world forever. A job with the once mighty Lonedragon and Coolodd. The very first pillage he ever took hold of a bilging station, the journey was tough, but not treacherous. They survived and plundered a respectable amount of booty from those dirty brigands. He then got back on to the dry land that he knew and loved, to bank his wonderful winnings, when Lonedragon (now Chuw on Hunter), the captain of The Triumvirate came also to the bank, Yokomoko, the greenie he was, asked if there was any more voyages going out, Lonedragon invited Yokomoko to join a a full member and logged off for dinner. He met a lot of very nice and kind people during his time with The Triumvirate, some which remain a faint blur in his imagination, the ones he remember would be: * Harre - still playing strong * Branflakes - unfortunately found himself in the wrath of World Of Warcraft * Davyjones - to his knowledge still playing but not in contact, they re-contacted around May 2005, but found he had changed and wasn't as nice anymore * Three brothers ** Lonedragon - going strong on Hunter as Chuw ** Dantes - now Revolt of Hunter ** Coolodd - now Adelmo on Hunter * Ttpenna - who he believes now plays on Hunter under a new name (banned on hunter) After the disapearance of Dantes, leader of the flag, and the break of Lonedragon, Coolodd was in charge, due to some poor leadership involving rules and demotions and mutiny, Yokomoko, Harre, Ttpenna and Branflakes all ventured in to the unknown world of planning a new crew, by the time Fallen Souls was formed it was the end of April 05 (possibly beginning of May), though the crew's profile says more around November 04. The crew thrived in a very short period of time, around July (going by Fallen Souls's profile again). Yokomoko captained the Fallen Souls, its previous captain being Harre, Yokomoko carried Fallen Souls on for a fair time not really improving or making the crew worse, but debating upon which flag to join. Dantes, Lonedragon and Coolodd (by this time named Adelmo on Viridian) planned for big things with their new flag, however Yokomoko decided to stick with hoping to create stronger bonds and possibly helping the flag take over an island. After a fair couple of months of being captain, and under pressure from one of much needed Senior Officers saying they are going to make their own flag and crew, he decided to hand the crew over to Saltake, who quickly become a good friend of Yokomoko's and is to this date. Saltake made Fallen Souls bigger than ever. Yokomoko happily stayed with Fallen Souls loyally until a fued in Saltake's flag set off, and Yokomoko snuck out through the iactve times of the evening with a goodbye message. He went crewless and in and out of crews for a few weeks and ended back at Fallen Souls once more for a while longer. He then joined Unbreakable Metal Fleet, owned by an ex-newbie Fallen Souls recruit, Sjieg, who still resides now. Around October, he obtained an eye patch in a Conglin blockade. He stayed there for a little while, then stopped playing in a little break period. Yokomoko returned in the New Year with new aspirations, by this time he believes the new Drinking game with mugs had been created. He bought himself a cheap mug, went on the tables obtained ultimate. Then he got bored and changed his mug and started losing. The game was dull in the life of Yokomoko and he sat on his High Tuna memorial ship and drank rum. He stopped playing for a few months, until a mighty good hearty private messaged him, from Sat-Nav (IM). "Redslady says: Theres poker in Puzzle Pirates!" Poker Yokomoko was fast in action in word of the news. He shot to the inns with the little PoE he had and pokered it. It was at this time he realized he didnt know very much about true poker playing despite playing it a lot elsewhere. Harre, being the poker legend tought Yoko with tips and handouts for a little while, improving day-by-day. In the early summer (or late spring) Yokomoko became so confident he knew enough about poker that he went to the largest tables with all he had. He won a fair amount and was pleased to have tried it. A short period later Yokomoko had hit his first million. But he lost it all a few weeks later. Yokomoko has been up and down with the cashflow since then and now resides on the Hunter Ocean in the crew Speakeasy of the flag Organized Chaos with a fleet of ships waiting to be unleashed. Along with Yokomoko in this crew is Revolt (Dantes), Chuw (Lonedragon), and Adelmo (Coolodd/Adelmo of Viridian). Achievements First person ever to reach Jubilee island by ship, they ran out of most stick from Dragons Nest - Tiger Leaf Mountain, Tigerleaf mountain had nothing then. Reached paragon in sea battle before it was replaced by Battle Navigation.